The Holy of Darkness
by Nozomi Rizuki 1414
Summary: Perang seribu tahun telah berakhir. Soul Society memulai dari awal lagi. Kedamaian pun perlahan pulih. Namun tidak ada yang menyangka, hal itu hanya berlangsung sekejap. Mereka mulai bangkit. Menguak rahasia. Tentang pertikaian tersembunyi yang mengancam kehidupan serta kedamaian yang baru saja tercipta. /Bad Summary. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

_._

 _._

 _._

 _10 tahun telah berlalu setelah perang seribu tahun_

 _Perang berkepanjangan antara shinigami dan quincy_

 _Perang yang telah memakan banyak korban dari kedua belah pihak_

 _Perang yang bahkan sempat menghancurkan Soul Society._

 _._

 _Tapi kini perang itu telah usai_

 _Para shinigami telah bangkit dari keterpurukan_

 _Para shinigami memang banyak yang menjadi korban, tapi itu bukan berarti akhir dari segalanya_

 _Generasi muda mulai bermunculan menempati tempat kosong pendahulu mereka_

 _Kehidupan mereka sebelum perang memang tidak kembali, tapi mereka memulai lagi_

 _Memulai kehidupan damai dari awal kembali_

 _._

 _._

 _Tapi siapa sangka_

 _Seseorang datang_

 _Orang yang tidak pernah disangka ada_

 _Mengungkap sebuah rahasia_

 _Tentang dirinya_

 _Tentang ia dan empat orang lainnya_

 _Tentang lima orang yang tak pernah diketahui sebelumnya_

 _Tentang pertikaian tersembunyi yang tak pernah terendus makhluk manapun di dunia_

 _Tentang mereka, yang mengemban tugas sebagai penjaga jiwa_

 _Sebagai penjaga surga_

.

.

.

 **Tittle: The Holy of Darkness**

 **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

 **Genre: Family, Adventure, Drama, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo merajalela, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Enjoy...**

Chapter 0, Prologue

Akademi Shino, tempat dimana para roh dilatih untuk menjadi shinigami. Sebuah akademi bagi calon shinigami yang kelak akan menjaga keseimbangan alam roh. Di sini, para calon shinigami diajarkan empat teknik dasar; hakudo, hohou, kido, dan zanzutsu. Selain itu mereka juga akan mengetahui nama zanpakuto mereka, yang merupakan 'teman' mereka sepanjang hidup. Selama enam tahun mereka belajar di sana. Namun bagi mereka yang berbakat, mereka dapat lulus lebih cepat dan mendapatkan tempat di Seiretei dengan mudah.

Di sinilah ia sekarang, di upacara kelulusan para siswa akademi. Seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi, dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan dan bermata emerlad. Pemuda itu berdiri bersama lulusan lainnya mendengarkan dengan khidmat pesan-pesan dari kepala akademi mereka—meski sebagian besar dari pesan itu hanya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Ia merupakan satu dari orang-orang berbakat di Soul Society, yang lulus dengan waktu satu tahun dan dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan. Pemuda itu berdiri di deretan depan, bersama dengan sepuluh besar lulusan lainnya.

Satu per satu para calon shinigami di panggil ke depan untuk menerima tanda kelulusan mereka, yang disaksikan oleh seluruh kapten serta wakil kapten Gotei 13. Kini saatnya ia dipanggil ke depan. Sebagai lulusan dengan nilai tertinggi nomor empat.

"Mikumi Shiki!" Kepala akademi memanggil namanya dengan lantang, yang mendapat tepuk tangan dari semua orang yang berada di sana. Ia pun berjalan ke depan dengan tenang dan berhadapan dengan kepala akademi.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Kau merupakan salah satu lulusan yang menjadi incaran para kapten tahun ini." Ucap sang kepala akademi kepada siswanya itu.

"Terima kasih, Sensei." Jawabnya sambil membungkuk. Kemudian ia berlalu dari panggung.

Ketika berjalan menuju tempat duduknya kembali, Shiki melihat mata seluruh kapten mengarah ke arahnya. Dapat dilihatnya seluruh kapten dari divisi satu hingga divisi tiga belas. Matanya bersiborok cukup lama dengan dengan seorang kapten kecil bersurai putih yang memandangnya penasaran, namun ia tidak menghiraukan pandangan itu dan kembali berjalan. Hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti sesaat ketika ia menatap seorang kapten yang baru dua minggu menjabat, kapten baru divisi 13, Kuchiki Rukia. Shiki menatap mata Rukia intens dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Rukia sendiri menatap Shiki dengan tatapan bangga. Ia berpikir mungkin ia akan merekrut orang ini untuk menjadi salah satu kadet dalam divisinya.

Setelah cukup lama bertatapan, Mikumi Shiki membungkuk hormat kepada Rukia dan turun dari panggung. Ia berjalan dengan tatapan yang menajam. Tanpa ada yang melihat, bibirnya membentuk kurva kecil. Ia tersenyum—atau menyeringai.

" _Akhirnya, kita bertemu kembali."_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Nozomi: Fanfic ini merupakan hasil kolaborasi antara saya dengan Suna Minami-kun sebagai pelampiasan atas ending Bleach yang padahal menurut saya bagus.**

 **Suna: MUHA NYAWA BAGUS! GUA KECOA—eh, KECEWA!**

 **Nozomi: Weei..! Tenang Suna-kun... tenang...**

 **Suna: Gak bisa tenang~!**

 **Nozomi: Yaah... mau gimana lagi? Emang sud— #diserangreader**

 **Reader: NOZOMII! KENAPA BIKIN CERITA BARU LAGI!? YANG KEMAREN MANA?! #ngelabrakNozomi**

 **Nozomi: Eh?! Anu, i-itu lanjut kok.. Saya cuma pindah fandom bentar... Woi! Suna! Bantuin napa?!**

 **Suna: Heeh... kau masih ngutang fanfic ya, Rizu-chan... lunasin dulu gih... #kabur**

 **Nozomi: LU MANGGIL GUA APA WOI! EH, TOLONGIN! HWAAAA! #dibunuhreader**

 **Suna: Yaps, karena Rizu-cha—eh, Nozomi-kun lagi dibunuh sama readernya di fandom sebelah, saya yang akan ngelanjutin A/N ini.**

 **Suna: Minna, fanfic ini dibuat untuk membongkar semua misteri yang ada di bleach (versi imajinasi kami) dan mengobati kegalauan hati kalian semua karena ending bleach yang ahem-cukupmengecewakan-ahem para pembaca sekalian. Kalau para pembaca sekalian menganggap fanfic ini memihak satu sisi, tolong dimaafkan #bungkukbadan.**

 **Nozomi: #jadikonpaku. Baiklah, ini baru prolog, dan kami akan mengusahakan menulis lanjutannya secepat mungkin... Dan khusus untuk fic saya, pasti saya lanjutin kok... piis...**

 **N-S: Okey, ini dia The Holy of Darkness...**

 **Please Read and Review...**


	2. Chapter 1: Rukia's Day

**Tittle: The Holy of Darkness**

 **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

 **Genre: Family, Adventure, Drama, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo merajalela, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Enjoy...**

Chapter 1, Rukia's Day

Setelah pertarungan 1000 tahun. Banyak bangunan-bangunan yang kembali didirikan di Seireitei. Bukan hanya bangunan baru, tetapi suasana di Seireitei juga sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. Sistem yang berubah juga membuat orang lain ikut berubah. Seperti halnya posisi Yamamoto Genryuusai, taichou divisi satu yang digantikan oleh taichou divisi delapan Kyouraku Shunsui. Bukan hanya itu, posisi Ukitake Juushirou taichou divisi tiga belas yang meninggal pada pertarungan 1000 tahun, setelah sepuluh tahun digantikan oleh fukutaichounya sendiri yaitu Kuchiki Rukia.

Dua belas tahun setelah pertarungan 1000 tahun, sudah dua tahun Kuchiki Rukia menjabat menjadi taichou divisi tiga belas. Selama dua tahun tersebut Rukia sibuk untuk membuat divisi tiga belas menjadi lebih baik. Selain itu juga melanjutkan warisan dari taichou divisi tiga belas terdahulu Ukitake Juushirou. Bukan hanya itu, Rukia juga sibuk memilih kadet-kadet baru untuk dijadikan anggota divisinya dan—memilih siapa orang yang akan menjadi fukutaichou divisi tiga belas nanti. Awalnya Rukia sudah merekomendasikan Sentarou untuk menjadi fukutaichounya, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Sentarou menolak tawaran Rukia dan memilih ingin tetap di bangku ketiga di divisi tiga belas entah apa alasannya.

Rukia dibuat pusing karena hal ini, menurutnya tidak ada lagi orang yang dapat dipercaya untuk menduduki posisi ini di divisinya selain Sentarou. Beberapa hari kemudian, perempuan bersurai hitam mendapatkan surat dari divisi satu. Isi surat tersebut adalah nama seseorang yang akan di rekomendasikan untuk menjadi fukutaichou divisi tiga belas. Awalnya ia ragu untuk menerima rekomendasi tersebut, tetapi karena ia ingin segera mungkin mendapatkan fukutaichou, maka Rukia pun menerima rekomendasi tersebut. Apalagi di dalam surat tersebut juga dijelaskan bahwa dia merupakan salah satu lulusan terbaik di akademi. _"Mikumi Shiki"._

.

.

.

 _(Divisi tiga belas)_

DRAP.. DRAP.. DRAP..!

"Taichou!" Tiba-tiba saja Sentarou muncul dari balik pintu ruangan taichou divisi tiga belas sambil terengah-engah.

"Sentarou! Jangan teriak-teriak dan juga jangan berlari dikoridor! Kau bisa membahayakan orang, tau!" Omel Rukia karena sikap Sentarou yang terlalu heboh dan tidak bisa dikontrol. Yah, walaupun kehebohannya sedikit berkurang karena teman yang selalu menemaninya dalam membuat kehebohan sudah pindah ke divisi empat dan menjadi fukutaichou yaitu Kiyone.

"Hahaha…. maaf taichou, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Jawab Sentarou sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

" _Uhu...biasanya kau juga bilang begitu tetapi tetap saja dilakukan."_ Sungut pemilik zanpakuto es itu dalam hati.

"Daripada itu, Sentarou. Ada apa kau kesini?" Setelah diam, Rukia pun mulai bersuara.

"Eeh..ini ada beberapa dokumen yang harus Taichou tanda tangani." Jawab Sentarou sambil berjalan kearah meja Rukia dan menyerahkan dokumen di tangannya.

"Baiklah… letakkan saja di atas meja, nanti akan aku periksa dan tanda tangani." Jawab Rukia tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada dokumen yang sedang dipegang di tangannya.

"Ooh iya…satu lagi Taichou. Abarai fukutaichou sudah menunggu anda di depan divisi." Jelas Sentarou setelah ia meletakkan dokumen tersebut di atas meja Rukia.

"Eeh benarkah…kalau begitu beritahukan pada Renji untuk menunggu sebentar lagi. Karena ada beberapa dokumen yang harus ku tanda tangani." Jawab Rukia sambil mengambil salah satu dokumen di mejanya.

"Baiklah Taichou! Emm.. omong-omong, Taichou dan Abarai Fukutaichou mau kemana? Jangan-jangan mau kencan ya?" Tanya Sentarou sambil cengar cengir, menggoda taichounya.

"Jangan bercanda Sentarou! Aku dan Renji hanya pergi untuk menjemput Ichika di akademi!" Omel Rukia lagi karena Sentarou selalu menggodanya setiap kali Renji datang untuk menjemputnya di divisi tiga belas.

"Gomen…Taichou aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah kalau begitu saya kembali dulu ke ruangan saya." Pamit Sentarou sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, tanpa menghilangan cengirannya.

"Tunggu sebentar Sentarou!" Cegah Rukia sebelum Sentarou keluar dari ruangannya.

"Eeh…ada apa Taichou? Apa ada yang anda butuhkan?" Sentarou membalikkan badannya dengan penasaran, karena tiba-tiba saja taichou-nya menyuruhnya berhenti keluar dari ruangannya.

"Mm…begini. Aku ingin bertanya kapan fukutaichou divisi tiga belas yang baru datang?" Tanya Sang kapten, karena Ia lupa kapan orang yang akan menjabat posisi fukutaichounya akan datang ke divisinya.

"Ooh…soal itu. Dia akan datang besok pagi taichou." Jawab Sentarou merespon pertanyaan taichounya.

"Baiklah. Sentarou, menurutmu Dia orang yang seperti apa?" Tanya Rukia lagi sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari dokumen ke Sentarou yang masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Mmm…menurut saya orangnya murah senyum dan sangat ramah. Saya merasa Dia agak mirip dengan Shiba fukutaichou. Sepertinya Taichou belum bertemu dengan Fukutaichou baru tersebut?" Jawab Sentarou sambil memandang Taichou di depannya.

"Yah…aku hanya pernah bertemu dia sekali, tetapi itu saat acara kelulusan di akademi. Jadi aku tidak terlalu mengenal seperti apa orangnya." Jawab Rukia sambil menyandarkan tubuh di kursinya.

"Menurut saya dia tipikal orang yang dapat bekerja sama dengan orang sekitarnya", Respon Sentarou mengelus-elus dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, maka aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Kalau begitu kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu Sentarou." Ucap Rukia sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Baik Taichou! Saya permisi dulu." Jawab Sentarou sambil berbalik berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

.

.

.

 _(Tiga puluh menit kemudian)_

"Rukia!" Teriak Renji, lelaki bersurai merah menyala di depan gerbang divisi tiga belas.

"Hosh…hosh… Ma-maaf Renji, kau jadi menunggu lama. Banyak pekerjaan yang perlu aku selesaikan." Jawab Rukia sambil mengambil nafas karena lelah berlari dari ruangannya ke depan gerbang divisi tiga belas.

"Sudahlah, santai saja. Aku tau kok bagaimana sibuknya seorang Taichou. Yah.. karena itulah aku tidak ingin menjabat menjadi Taichou, mereka terlalu sibuk." Ujar Renji sambil tersenyum.

"Huh!? kau mengejek aku ya babon?!" Sungut Rukia sambil memicingkan matanya di hadapan Renji.

"Oi..oi.. aku tidak mengejekmu mungil! Aku hanya bilang tidak ingin menjadi Taichou!" Timpal Renji sambil membela diri.

"Diamlah babon! Heem.. aku tau kau pasti iri kan karena posisiku lebih tinggi darimu? Iyakan babon? Mengaku saja lah.." Ejek Rukia tidak lupa dengan senyum mengejeknya kepada Renji.

"Jangan bercanda mungil! Kau baru dua tahun menjabat menjadi Taichou jangan sombong kau!" Marah Renji karena ejekan Rukia.

"Mmmm…bilang saja kau iri tidak usah malu begitu nanas." Cengir Rukia masih mengejek Renji.

"Hei! Berhenti mengejek ku mungil!" Tunjuk Renji ke depan wajah Rukia dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah menjadi tontonan para anggota divisi tiga belas yang berlalu lalang di depan gerbang. Menyadari mereka telah menjadi tontonan anggotanya, Rukia pun langsung berjalan menjauhi gerbang.

"Ah…sudahlah! Bertengkar denganmu menguras tenagaku." Ucap Rukia sambil berlalu melewati Renji.

"Hei Rukia! Tunggu aku!" Panggil Renji sambil memanggil Rukia yang telah berjalan menjauh darinya.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Mereka berdua telah tiba di depan gerbang akademi shino sambil menunggu seseorang.

"Ayah! Ibu!" Panggil seorang anak kecil berkuncir kuda dan bersurai merah yang berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ichika!" Teriak Renji dan Rukia secara bersamaan.

"Bagaimana pelajaranmu di akademi, Ichika?" Tanya Rukia sambil berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan Ichika yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sangat baik ibu! Apa ibu tau aku menjadi peringkat pertama dalam pelajaran kidou!" Seru Ichika dengan semangatnya menanggapi pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Eeh benarkah! Itu baru namanya anak ibu..!" Puji Rukia sambil mengelus-elus kepala Ichika lembut dengan tangannya.

"Juga anak ayah!" Sahut Renji disamping Rukia ikut mengelus kepala Ichika.

"Itu betul sekali!" Jawab Ichika sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi susunya menanggapi elusan kasih sayang oleh orang tuanya.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi menjauhi gerbang akademi dan berjalan ke rumah sambil bergandengan tangan layaknya keluarga bahagia.

.

.

Matahari yang muncul pada siang hari mulai berganti menjadi bulan yang menyinari malam yang gelap. Bulan yang bersinar terang itu pun juga menyinari salah satu rumah bangsawan Soul Society, yaitu kediaman Kuchiki.

Tok.. Tok..

"Ibu? Apakah ibu sudah tidur?" Panggil Ichika yang mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia.

Beberapa saat kemudian sang ibu pun menyahut. "Belum Ichika. Masuklah." Serunya sambil membereskan tempat tidurnya.

"Mmm…ibu, bolehkah aku tidur disamping ibu? Aku tidak bisa tidur.." Tanya Ichika setelah membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar Rukia.

Rukia yang melihat tingkah lucu anaknya pun tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh! Ayo kemarilah." Jawabnya sambil menepuk futon disampingnya.

Ichika pun tersenyum senang dan langsung menutup pintu kamar Rukia. Bocah perempuan itu langsung masuk ke pelukan ibunya yang sudah tiduran di atas futon.

"Ibu?" Panggil Ichika yang masih dipelukan Rukia.

"Hm? Ada apa sayang?" Jawab Rukia sambil tetap memeluk Ichika dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi ibuku. Padahal aku bukan anak ibu." Jawab Ichika sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke badan Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu Ichika? Ibu sudah menganggapmu anak ibu sendiri." Sahut Rukia yang juga semakin pengeratkan pelukannya.

Dalam pelukan tersebut, Ichika tersenyum senang karena jawaban yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Dirinya sangat bersyukur karena mendapatkan seorang ibu yang akan selalu menyayangi dan mencitainya walaupun tidak memiliki hubungan darah sekalipun. Sama dengan ayah dan pamannya yang juga selalu menyayanginya.

"Ibu, apakah aku boleh bertanya lagi?" Tanya Ichika yang masih memeluk Rukia dengan erat.

"Boleh kau ingin bertanya apa Ichika?" Jawab Rukia yang juga masih tetap memeluk Ichika.

"Kenapa ibu memberikan namaku 'Ichika'?" Tanya Ichika sambil melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Rukia dalam.

"Eh?" Sesaat Rukia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ichika tersebut. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ibu?" Tanya Ichika bingung karena ibunya diam saja.

"Apakah kau ingin tau sekali kenapa ibu memberi namamu 'Ichika'?" Tanya Rukia kemudian setelah diam beberapa detik tadi, sembari membalas tatapan Ichika.

"Ya!" Jawab Ichika dengan semangat dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Sang ibu pun menjawab pertanyaan anaknya dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Namamu merupakan gabungan dari nama dua orang yang sangat penting bagi ibu."

"Eh..eh..benarkah? Siapa mereka? Kurasa itu bukan nama ayah dan paman." Tanya Ichika semangat sambil bergerak-gerak senang dipelukan Rukia.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan salah satunya sayang." Jawab Rukia lagi sambil tersenyum lembut dan tetap memeluk Ichika.

"Eh…benarkah! Siapa dia ibu?", Tanya Ichika lagi, penasaran siapa orang yang pernah ia temui dan merupakan orang yang sangat penting bagi ibunya.

"RAHASIA! Sudalah ayo cepat tidur! Ibu harus bangun pagi besok!", Jawab Rukia lagi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Ichika.

"Eeeeeeehhhh…Ibu!", Rengek Ichika di pelukan Rukia karena jawaban gantung dari ibunya.

Rukia pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi rengekan Ichika di pelukannya. Setelah beberapa detik ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan masih memeluk Ichika dengan erat. Bulan diluar pun masih tetap menyinari rumah tersebut dan menunggu matahari yang akan menggantikannya keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Suna : Hosh…hosh…hosh…akhirnya selesai juga. Chapter ini telah menguras tenaga saya #kelelep. Nozomi-kun tolong gantikan gue dulu. Gue mau cari oksigen dulu #tariknapasdalamdalam.**

 **Nozomi: Oi, oksigen kagak usah dicari! Napas juga ada..**

 **Suna : #kembalikuatlagisetelahmenghirupoksigen bagaimana..bagaimana chapter satunya. Rasa ayam, lada hitam, sapi—**

 **Nozomi: STOBERI! LU KATA NIH MAKANAN!? LAGIAN MANA EKSIONNYA!? GUA NUNGGUIN ITU SUNA!**

 **Suna: Woi! Apanya yang eksion, action kali. Sabar dong masa langsung bekelahian. Yang manis-manis dulu saya keluarkan. Nanti saya keluarkan rasa pahit dan asinnya pada chapter selanjutnya..**

 **Nozomi: Yah.. masalahnya bukan itu.. Saya baper, Suna-kun..**

 **Suna: Nozomi-kun, anda baru merasakan baper tingkat satu. Pada chapter selanjutnya anda akan merasakan baper akut tingkat tiga !Whahahahahaha...**

 **Nozomi: Ukh! Kuat-kuatlah diriku! Yah, sudahlah! Ini baru awalnya, rencananya kami akan memunculkan konfliknya di sekitar chapter 3 atau chapter 4..**

 **Suna: Sudahlah kayanya terlalu banyak kita berkicau disini Nozomi-kun. Kita akhiri saja.**

 **N-S: Please Read and Review..!**


	3. Chapter 2: Ichigo's Time

**Tittle: The Holy of Darkness**

 **Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

 **Genre: Family, Adventure, Drama, Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo merajalela, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD**

 **Enjoy...**

Chapter 2, Ichigo's Time

Karakura, sebuah kota yang memiliki sejarah dan peran yang terikat dengan dunia kematian. Selain sebagai produsen partikel roh terbesar, kota ini juga pernah menjadi saksi bisu sebuah perang tak kasat mata yang tak pernah diketahui manusia. Di kota spesial ini terdapat sebuah klinik kecil yang dikelola secara turun-temurun oleh keluarga yang juga memiliki ikatan dengan kematian tak kalah erat dengan kota itu sendiri. Klinik yang kini dikelola oleh keturunan pemilik sebelumnya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Klinik Kurosaki.

"Baiklah, hasil pemeriksaan anda cukup memuaskan. Untuk sekarang cukup minum obat yang saya resepkan secara rutin. Begitu obatnya habis datanglah lagi untuk pemeriksaan kembali. "Jelas Ichigo kepada pasiennya sambil membaca laporan kesehatan di tangannya.

Si pasien berterima kasih dan pergi dari klinik itu. Begitu pasien itu pergi, pemuda bersurai jingga itu membereskan peralatannya. Namun, suara anak kecil menginterupsinya.

"Ayah!" Teriak seorang anak kecil sambil membuka pintu dengan keras.

"Ada apa, Kazui? Kenapa berisik sekali?" Tanya Ichigo agak kaget kepada Kazui, anak yang membuka pintu dengan keras tadi.

"A-ada laki-laki! Pingsan! Di perempatan dekat sini!" Kazui menjelaskan sambil terengah. Entah karena panik atau keberatan menggendong—menyeret—seorang lelaki misterius di punggungnya.

"Apa?! Baiklah, ayo bawa dia ke ruang perawatan!" Seru Ichigo bersurai jingga itu sigap. Ia menggendong lelaki itu dari sang anak dan segera membawanya ke kasur pasien untuk dilakukan penanganan darurat. "Kazui! Tolong ambilkan peratalan ayah di atas meja." Perintah pria itu yang langsung dituruti oleh sang anak.

Kazui, yang berdiri sedikit jauh dari ayahnya yang sedang menangani pasien dadakan itu sedikit banyak merasa cemas. Pasalnya lelaki itu entah kenapa pingsan di tengah jalan, dan dari raut wajahnya terlihat kesakitan meski ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Ayah, apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kazui cepat begitu sang ayah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Yah, dia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka serius, hanya pingsan. Sepertinya dia kelelahan." Jawab Ichigo sambil menatap Kazui dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Haah... Syukurlah.." Mendengar hal itu Kazui menghela napas lega. "Kapan dia akan bangun?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi. Lebih baik kau temui ibumu di dapur. Dia sedang memasak buat makan siang. Biar ayah yang menunggu pasien siuman, oke?" Ucap Ichigo lembut kepada anaknya yang sepertinya tidak ingin meninggalkan lelaki ini sendirian.

"Um.. Baiklah." Dengan berat hati anak itu keluar dari ruang perawatan. Ketika pintu ditutup, ia berteriak keras. "Makanannya akan kuhabiskan!"

"Hoi! Sisakan untuk ayah juga!"

Ruangan itu tiba-tiba hening. Selama beberapa menit Ichigo hanya diam menatapi laki-laki yang masih terlihat tertidur di atas ranjang pasien. Alisnya terlihat lebih tertekuk dari biasanya. Ketika Kazui membawa laki-laki ini ke rumah, ichigo sudah merasakan hal aneh yang datang dari laki-laki ini. Ia berusaha diam dan menyuruh anaknya untuk masuk ke rumah agar ia tidak khawatir lebih dari ini. Tidak lama kemudian laki-laki itu terlihat mulai sadarkan diri.

"Ukh..!" Lelaki itu mengerang ketika ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Tunggu sebentar lagi, baru boleh duduk." Titah Ichigo sambil mendekati ranjang tempat lelaki itu berbaring.

"Ini.. dimana?" Tanyanya bingung sambil mencoba duduk, yang dibantu oleh Ichigo.

"Klinik milikku. Anakku menemukanmu pingsan di perempatan jalan sekitar sini." Jelasnya.

"Aku, pingsan?" Tanyanya lagi masih kebingungan dengan situasi yang dihadapinya.

"Ya. Tapi tenang saja, selebihnya anda baik-baik saja." Jawab Ichigo lagi. "Na, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kini Ichigo yang balik bertanya sambil menatap si pasien serius.

"Boleh. Apa itu dokter?" Jawab laki-laki misterius tersebut sambil membalas tatapan Ichigo yang masih menatapnya serius.

"Anda siapa?" Tanya Ichigo _to the point_ tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

Lelaki itu hanya diam tidak menjawab. Ia masih betah membalas tatapan serius sang dokter.

"Dari reaitsumu, kau sepertinya bukan manusia." Ucap Ichigo langsung tembak seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi yang didudukinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sesaat lelaki itu terdiam. Kemudian ia membuka suara. "Darimana anda tahu kalau saya bukan manusia?"

"Jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan!" Protes Ichigo lemah. Ia kemudian menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku setengah shinigami dan setengah manusia. Jadi aku bisa merasakan reaitsu seseorang." Jelasnya. "Jadi, bisa menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang?"

"Kalau saya bilang 'saya adalah shinigami', apakah anda akan percaya, dokter?" Tanyanya sekali lagi dengan senyuman tipis yang mengembang.

"Anda sedang berada dalam gigai, kan? Kenapa anda bisa tiba-tiba pingsan? Apakah ada masalah dengan kekuatan roh anda? Anda tidak bisa diobati dengan pengobatan biasa. Jadi kalau anda mau saya dapat menyuruh istri saya menyembuhkan anda. Istri saya juga memiliki kekuatan roh juga." Cerca pria berambut senja itu dengan pertanyaan dan saran.

"Terima kasih, tidak perlu repot-repot. Saya sudah merasa baikan sekarang." Tolak lelaki itu halus. Ia kemudian menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang dan mulai beranjak.

"Begitukah?" Gumam Ichigo. "Kalau anda perlu bantuan atau apapun, datang saja ke sini. Tidak perlu sungkan." Tawarnya ikut berdiri.

Sebelum laki-laki misterius tersebut menjawab tawaran Ichigo. Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai hitam dan kuncir kuda. Hal itu tak ayal membuat ichigo sedikit kaget.

"Lha! Ternyata kau ada disini." Seru remaja laki-laki tersebut yang tetap berdiri di pintu.

"Ah, Naito." Sapa laki-laki misterius tersebut mengenali remaja laki-laki yang telah membuka pintu dengan keras itu.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Ichigo bingung sembari menatap remaja laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk. _"Tidak sopan sekali anak ini."_ Gerutu Ichigo dalam hati.

"Dia adalah adik saya." Jawab laki-laki misterius tersebut lagi sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari remaja laki-laki yang bernama Naito ke hadapan Ichigo.

"Oooh…." Respon Ichigo dengan wajah yang masih tetap datar dan alis menukik tajam.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali pulangnya? Ibu jadi khawatir tau!" Gerutu Naito kepada laki-laki yang sesaat lalu masih pasien Ichigo sembari bersedekap dada.

"Maaf…maaf. Aku tadi pingsan." Jawab laki-laki misterius tersebut sembari mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa kecil.

"Hah! Pingsan?! Kau bilang sudah sehat! Harusnya aku saja yang pergi tadi" Naito menggerutu lagi mendengar alasan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah tidak masalah. Aku sudah sehat kok. Kalau begitu dokter, saya permisi dulu. Ayo Naito!" Balas laki-laki misterius tersebut sembari tersenyum dan menghampiri adiknya di depan pintu ruangan perawatan. Setelah itu laki-laki membungkuk badan sedikit berpamitan pada Ichigo. Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari Klinik Kurosaki.

"Ah,Iya. Hati-hati." Tanggap Ichigo yang juga keluar dari ruangan perawatan dan masih tetap memperhatikan dua lelaki itu.

Ketika laki-laki misterius dan Naito sudah cukup jauh dari klinik barusan, mereka sedikit memelankan langkah dan berbincang.

"Pria itu, ya?" Tanya Naito yang masih melangkah dan menatap punggung pria yang lebih tua intens.

"Ya. Dia orangnya." Jawabnya tanpa menatap Naito dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

.

.

Ichigo sedang membereskan peralatannya karena sekarang sudah jam makan siang dan klinik akan tutup untuk sementara. Selama beres-beres, pikirannya tidak lepas dari lelaki—atau shinigami—tadi. Meski ia tidak lagi aktif sebagai shinigami, tetap saja, ia mengenali semua shinigami yang ditugaskan di Karakura, dan seingatnya pria itu bukan salah satunya. _"Mungkin dia baru ditugaskan."_ Pikirnya.

Selain itu remaja yang datang menjemput tadi juga membuat Ichigo penasaran. Sesaat ia merasa remaja itu mirip dengan seseorang, tapi tidak dapat mengingat siapa. Bukan hanya itu, ketika melihat wajah pemuda yang dipanggil Naito tadi entah kenapa Ichigo merasa kesal dan ingin memukuli wajah remaja itu (baiklah, itu berlebihan). Lamunannya buyar ketika ia mendengar teriakan dari dapur.

"Ayah! Yang enaknya kuhabiskan ya..!"

"Apa!? Jangan dihabiskan!" Jerit sang ayah dan langsung menuju dapur.

Begitu sampai di meja makan, pria itu celingukan karena menyadari ada dua anggota keluarganya yang hilang. "Karin dan Yuzu dimana?"

"Karin sedang melatih klub bola di SMP-nya dulu. Kalau Yuzu masih kuliah." Jawab seorang wanita bersurai honey blonde dan berdada lumayan.

"Oh.." Jawabnya singkat. Ia kemudian memandangi makanan di atas meja—apakah masih layak disebut makanan? Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah bocah yang masih duduk manis dengan tampang watados. _"Anak ini! Dia menghabiskan semuanya!"_

"Anu, Orihime. Makanannya tinggal apa lagi?" Tanya Ichigo sedikit cemas.

Wanita yang dipanggilnya Orihime itu menjawab dengan sumringah. "Masih ada kare isi kacang polong, timun, natto, dan jeruk!"

Ichigo terdiam mendengar menu masakan istrinya yang sepertinya 'wah'. _"Sakit lagi nih perut."_ Jerit batinnya pasrah.

Makan siang berlangsung tenang. Begitu selesai, Ichigo langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk 'menyelamatkan' perutnya. Kazui juga langsung berdiri dan menonton kartun di ruang tamu. Orihime membereskan peralatan makan dan mencucinya. Setelah selesai, ia pun membuka lemari obat yang letaknya di atas kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol kaca yang berisikan obat berbentuk kapsul. Setelah mengambil botol kaca tersebut, Orihime pun menutup lemari obat tersebut dan berjalan ke depan lemari peralatan makan untuk mengambil cangkir dan mulai mengisi cangkir tersebut dengan air yang mengalir di wastafel. Setelah mengisi cangkir tersebut dengan air, wanita itu beranjak dari sana dan berjalan pelan ke meja makan. Ia meletakkan cangkir yang berisikan air tersebut di atas meja makan dan mulai membuka botol kaca yang ada di tangannya. Orihime mengambil satu kapsul obat di dalam botol kaca tersebut. Ketika ia hampir memasukkan obat ke mulut, suara anak kecil mengagetkannya.

"Ibu, minum obat apa?" Tanya Kazui yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat meja. Bocah itu sepertinya berniat mengambil susu di kulkas.

"Ha-hanya obat sakit kepala." Jawab Orihime sedikit panik sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu sakit?" Tanyanya lagi. Kazui agak khawatir karena ia tidak pernah melihat ibunya minum obat sebelumnya.

Belum sempat menjawab, Orihime dienterupsi oleh kedatangan Ichigo. "Ada apa, Kazui?" Tanyanya begitu melihat wajah khawatir sang anak.

"Ayah! Ibu sepertinya sakit." Seru bocah itu sambil menatap sang ayah.

"Eh—"

"KAAZUUII! KAKEK DATANG!"

Seketika perbincangan mereka diputus oleh teriakan lelaki dari luar. Dari suaranya saja semua tahu siapa dia.

"Ah! Kakeek!" Seru Kazui senang karena kedatangan kakeknya. Bocah itu langsung berlari menemui kakeknya yang masih berada di pintu depan.

"Hahaha! Cucu kakek sudah besar!" Ujar sang kakek semangat seraya menggendong Kazui. Sedangkan si cucu sendiri hanya tertawa kegirangan. "Takai! Takai!"

Baiklah. Déjà vu.

Lagipula kemana wajah khawatir bocah tadi?

Kedua orang tua Kazui hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah laku kedua kakek-cucu tersebut. Orihime karena senang, sedangkan Ichigo karena tercengang.

"Seingatku Oyaji sedang pergi jauh. Kenapa tiba-tiba di sini? Pakai shunpo?" Gumam Ichigo.

"Ayah, ayah! Aku ikut kakek main di luar boleh ya.." Seruan Kazui kembali menarik perhatian ayahnya.

"Iya, jangan nakal-nakal." Jawabannya disambut senang oleh Kazui. "Dan Oyaji. Tolong jaga Kazui ya.."

"Okay my son! Ayo Kazui kita bermain di luar!" Jawab Isshin sambil mengeluarkan jempolnya kepada Ichigo.

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua sudah berada di halaman depan. Ichigo pun menghampiri Orihime yang masih berdiri diam di dekat meja makan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Orihime?" Tanya Ichigo sembari memegang lembut tangan Orihime dan menatap cemas ke matanya.

"Mmmm.. aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku sudah meminum obatnya sesuai jadwal jadi sudah mendingan." Jawab Orihime tersenyum dan membalas genggaman Ichigo di tangannya.

"Kalau tubuhmu merasakan sakit lagi tolong secepatnya beritahukan aku. Supaya aku secepatnya mengantarkan mu ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan." Saran sang suami sembari mengelus-elus kepala Orihime dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku sudah mengikuti saran Ishida-kun", Jawab Orihime lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hah…. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ke klinik sepertinya ada pasien yang datang. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku." Hela Ichigo yang melepaskan genggemannya dan mengambil jas dokternya di kursi dekat meja makan.

"Baiklah, selamat bekerja." Angguk Orihime dan tersenyum melihat Ichigo mulai berjalan ke dalam klinik.

Setelah Ichigo beranjak dari dapur, tinggallah Orihime sendiri. Senyuman kasih sayang yang sejak tadi ditunjukkannya berubah menjadi ekspresi murung dan sedih. _"Sepertinya belum saatnya memberitahukan hal itu pada Ichigo",_ Pikir Orihime dengan kepala menunduk.

Siang yang cerah berganti malam yang gelap, hanya bisa disinari salah satu benda luar angkasa berbentuk bulat yaitu bulan. Sudah waktunya bagi pemilik toko kebanyakan di kota Karakura untuk menyudahi aktivitasnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuh. Hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Ichigo. Begitu selesai dengan pasien terakhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menutup kliniknya. Meski sebenarnya kliniknya tetap menerima pasien darurat di malam hari, ia tetap memberlakukan jam tutup. Hei! Dia juga butuh istirahat!

Pria bersurai senja itu langsung mandi begitu selesai menutup klinik, mengganti pakaiannya dan makan malam bersama. Seharusnya Karin dan Yuzu ada, tapi mereka mendadak menelpon dan tidak bisa pulang cepat untuk makan malam. Mengetahui itu, Ichigo hanya menghembuskan napas lemah. Ia tidak bisa lagi melarang mereka. Adik kembarnya kini sudah menjadi wanita dewasa. Isshin? Entahlah, Ichigo tidak peduli. Orang tua itu akan datang tiba-tiba untuk mengajak Kazui bermain, kemudian menghilang tiba-tiba. Tidur dimana juga anak sulung keluarga Kurosaki itu tidak tahu. Dan tidak mau tahu.

"Kazui! Sebelum tidur sikat gigi dulu!" Suruh Orihime sembari meletakan peralatan makan kotor di tempat cucian.

"Haai!" Jawab Kazui sembari turun dari kursi dan berlari kecil ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya.

Saat Ichigo ingin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tiba-tiba saja….

"Ah Ichigo. Bisakah kita bicara?" Cegah Orihime sebelum Ichigo pergi ke kamar mereka.

"Baiklah. Memangnya kau mau membicarakan apa?" Tanya Ichigo heran karena tidak biasanya Orihime seperti ini.

"Eh, ano. Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar lagi? Aku harus mencuci piring dan menidurkan Kazui." Tanya Orihime lagi dengan menatap Ichigo yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di ruang tamu." Jawab Ichigo tersenyum sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

Selesai dengan piring kotor, Orihime langsung menuntun Kazui ke kamarnya dan menemaninya hingga bocah kecil itu tertidur. Merasa Kazui sudah berada sangat dalam di dunia mimpi, sang ibu perlahan keluar dan menemui suaminya yang masih menunggunya di sofa ruang tamu sambil menonton televisi dengan volume rendah.

"Ichigo." Panggil Orihime dan langsung disamping Ichigo.

"Kazui sudah tidur?" Tanya Ichigo sembari mematikan televisi di depannya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Orihime.

"Kalau begitu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ichigo agak penasaran dengan hal yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Orihime.

"Umm.. begini. Ini masalah pengobatan ku." Jawab Orihime perlahan sembari membalik tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo.

"Eh ada apa dengan pengobatan mu? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Ichigo khawatir langsung memegang tangan Orihime dengan lembut.

"Tidak! Tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Tapi, kau masih ingat kan kalau saat musim panas minggu depan aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pengobatan di sana?" Terang Orihime membalas genggeman dan manatap mata Ichigo.

"Ya aku ingat menurut ku tidak ada masalah dalam pengobatan di rumah sakit nanti. Aku sudah meminta Ishida mengurusnya. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ichigo, bisakah kau membawa Kazui pergi selama musim panas ini?" Pinta Orihime semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ichigo agak terkejut dengan permintaan istrinya.

"Selama musim panas ini Kazui akan libur sekolah dan lebih sering di rumah. Aku tidak ingin ia melihat ku di rumah sakit melakukan pengobatan dan tahu kalau aku sakit. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir, Ichigo.." Jelas Orihime yang mengeratkan genggemannya dan air mata mulai turun di pipi Orihime. Wanita itu berusaha menahan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sang suami terdiam sesaat. Kemudian memamerkan senyuman pengertian dan mengelus pipi sang istri penuh kasih sayang. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sudahlah, jangan menangis seperti itu. Tetapi aku harus membawa Kazui kemana?" Tanya Ichigo sembari menghapuskan air mata Orihime.

"Kau bisa membawa Kazui ke Soul Society. Bukankah Kuchiki-san pernah bilang kalau kita bisa datang kapan pun kesana? Lagipula disana ada Ichika jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir Kazui tidak punya teman disana" Jelas Orihime dan kembali tersenyum kepada Ichigo.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bicara pada oyaji untuk memintanya membuka pintu senkaimon." Ichigo setuju dan melepaskan genggemannya dari tangan Orihime. Ia berdiri sekaligus mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sang istri berdiri.

"Terima kasih banyak Ichigo", Jawab Orihime sembari ikut berdiri dan menerima uluran tangan Ichigo.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan pelan ke kamar tidur, meninggalkan bulan yang masih menyinari terang rumah mereka di luar sana.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Suna : Hosh…hosh…hosh…tidak disangka chapter ini menguras tenaga saya juga #kelelepkedasarlautan. Gue mau ketawa sendiri saat mengketik bagian Ichigo yang romance, nggak nyangka saya bisa mengketik hal yang gituan #plak.**

 **Nozomi: No offense. No offense! NO OFFENSE! OTP-ers no offense!**

 **Suna : Nozomi-kun kenapa sih?**

 **Nozomi: Gak papa deng... Btw... #pelukSuna. HISASHIBURI SUNA! LAMA GAK KETEMU! UDAH BERAPA LAMA? DUA MINGGU? KANGEEEN!**

 **Suna: Nozomi lebay ah! Baru juga dua minggu! Akhirnya update juga...**

 **Nozomi: Ngomong-ngomong... hebat juga. Kau sanggup bikin adengan romance nya... ehm.. yah..**

 **Suna : Hahaha...Sebenarnya nggak nyaka juga bisa buat gituan. Saat nulis chapter ini, gue pindah ke fanfom sebelah dulu.**

 **Nozomi: Tapi, kau merusak reputasiku, Suna. Aku gak pernah bikin romance sebelumnya..**

 **Suna : Sudahlah Nozomi-kun belajarlah untuk romantis. Supaya lu cepat dapat pacar. Hidup itu harus penuh cinta.**

 **Nozomi: NGATAIN GUA JOMBLO LU? HAH!**

 **Suna : #kaburkeHuecoMundo.**

 **Nozomi: Huff! Au ah! Kayaknya nih A/N udah kepanjangan. Karena Suna-kun lagi kabur ke Hueco Mundo biar dimakan hollow #diserangSunayangdatangtiba-tiba. Saya akan menutup chapter ini..**

 **Akhirul kata...**

 **Please Read and Review...**


End file.
